User talk:Fubuki風吹
---- ---- Archive TalkPage archived. Link! Time Stamp - 15:24, July 3, 2013 (UTC) Fubuki風吹Death Spear' '''15:24/07.3.2013 Re:Dub names Yes it's in the second game. And i checked if Road Roller is the english dub name, it is. 19:39, July 3, 2013 (UTC) When??? Did you start already with my request??? 17:27, July 4, 2013 (UTC) Sorry for being rude. My request was to create a box for me. 10:33, July 5, 2013 (UTC) Okay. 10:36, July 5, 2013 (UTC) Cursor Thank you for the cursor code Mr. Sam. Hey how are you? :3 'Beast Fang~' 'Astro Gate~' ' ' 14:58, July 7, 2013 (UTC) Debate Yo, Sam! I just found out that we have to debate. We are debating '''for' Kinako and against Fran. A bit wierd in my opinion, but we've to do it. Looking forward to your debate! 10:08, July 9, 2013 (UTC) Fran is not the only one who got all the upper hand here, believe me. Kinako's Defending ability is superb when she's Mixi Maxed, and her Shooting abilities isn't that low, either. I just discussed this matter with Leo, and looks like he agreed to keep the round. [[User:TakatoEndou|''Takato]] - [[User_talk:TakatoEndou|Warfare Musician'' ]] 11:15, July 9, 2013 (UTC) As you're concerned about the round, do you have a suggestion about changing the round? Or are you fine with it? 11:27, July 11, 2013 (UTC) Blue! Hi there~! Just wanted to ask you something! Well, I tried to change the color of the navbar. But I only did a half of it.. Look: Help! Well, I tried this CSS code: .WikiHeader > nav li.marked { background-color: RoyalBlue; } Do you know why it doesn't work ? Can you help me please ? :3 SnowyBoy❄ 11:23, July 11, 2013 (UTC) Woah! It's just like I wanted it to become! :3 Thank you so much ! ;D SnowyBoy❄ 12:12, July 14, 2013 (UTC) Profile Page Well Damn, I spent an Hour To Get It To work But If U dont Like The Copying (Which I Have Done) Then I will Remove It Shadix7890 V2 Shad Jokers Rains[http://inazuma-eleven.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Shadix7890_v2 ' Einsatz'] 13:51, July 15, 2013 (UTC) Do I Have To Remove It All ? Shadix7890 V2 Shad Jokers Rains[http://inazuma-eleven.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Shadix7890_v2 ' Einsatz'] 13:52, July 15, 2013 (UTC) Re Banning Niisan i only said Ah thats not even swearing even this isnt swear cause i have it right now >-> I had the best game of soccer today niisan >-> Oh man O_____o. http://images.wikia.com/do-what-ever-the-hell-you-want/images/4/4c/Ertghjk.png''' Kariya Bicycle Sword Saikyou Eleven Hadou Hunters Net ' 06:36, July 21, 2013 (UTC) What the hell did u get this from Cause my screenshot is true O_____O are u trying to annoy me with those false accusions cause i just plain being hated by people i prefer having people who can be happy and not annoy people. http://images.wikia.com/do-what-ever-the-hell-you-want/images/4/4c/Ertghjk.png' Kariya Bicycle Sword Saikyou Eleven Hadou Hunters Net ' 06:48, July 21, 2013 (UTC) Well first of all why did u even do it for besides all i said was i had a great time at soccer today and u said STOP Kariya after i said that. You could of said thats great news but did u even say that NOOOOOOO cause all u said Kariya Stop swearing and what i said wasnt even swearing is SOCCER SWEARING NO ITS NOT O__O http://images.wikia.com/do-what-ever-the-hell-you-want/images/4/4c/Ertghjk.png' Kariya Bicycle Sword Saikyou Eleven Hadou Hunters Net ' 07:01, July 21, 2013 (UTC) Hissatsu Names I love your memory xD Here: Bound Flame, Plasma Ball, God Wind, Raging Claw, Heavy Baby, Echo Ball. 'Beast Fang~' 'Astro Gate~' ' ' 13:19, July 22, 2013 (UTC) Re: Ace Attorney! Sure! I don't know which emulator you are using, but on '''DeSmuME' you can assign a hotkey to a simulated microphone. By default it should have a sample, but it should work with the blowing. If you are using No$GBA, you can download Audacity. After you have opened it, click the drop down box to the lower right of the stop button and select Wave Out Mix. As long as you have the No$GBA music on, the game will read it as you blowing through the mic. To stop this effect, simply change Wave Out Mix to one of the other options. That are my only options as of now. I have finished PW 1-3 and Apollo Justice and I somehow forgot to play Investigations. If you had not reminded me, I would have forgotten. Edgeworth is really a cool dude, you'll love him in the 2nd and 3rd game. But I've got a liking to Godot. His character is just too good to keep up with. If you play the 3rd game, you'll understand XD But as I found my 3DS charger (you don't know how desperate I was searching for that damn thing), it will be played at a later time. And I have to find a way that makes money flooding in. I really, really have to play the IE 3DS games. 12:33, July 23, 2013 (UTC) You're welcome! I thought of that aswell, but as I'm a nobody, nobody will have a look at my videos. XD Have to get a second job or give private lessons, something like this. Can't you use PayPal to buy the 3DS? As for the games, ... I don't know :( That's also an issue with me. 19:11, July 23, 2013 (UTC) Re: Signature Hey Sam~ How's life treating ya~? Oh I didn't notice that at all :P Stupid me. It was kind of a I-deperately-need-to-change-my-signature-so-I'm-gonna-put-anything kind of signature :P I'll fix it tommorow, since I don't have enough time to make it really good... Nice talking to ya~ Karyuu noTekken17:19,7/26/2013 17:19, July 26, 2013 (UTC) I did a temp fix to the siggy, is it ok now? Tenryuu no 17:41,7/26/2013 17:41, July 26, 2013 (UTC) Re: Box Thank you, and cuz you are busy and i have already a box template, it's fine. Good luck with the updates ^^ 17:52, July 27, 2013 (UTC) Thank you ^^ 17:52, July 27, 2013 (UTC) Hi Hi, I want to inform you that I use one of your template for my userpage. Hope you would accept :) 08:05, August 2, 2013 (UTC) Hey Sam, U are Muslim Right ? If Ya Then EID MUBARAK or In other words Enjoy ur Eid :) ' 'Shadix7890 V2' 'Shad Jokers Rains[http://inazuma-eleven.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Shadix7890_v2 ''' Einsatz] 19:53, August 7, 2013 (UTC)' LOL The same thing for my Grandma,Uncle,Cousins and now you. Well Our Eid was today I was Pretty Fun I enjoyed But I didnt See my Friends In The Eid Prayer and My cousins Were in Australia :( But It was still fun 'Shadix7890 V2' 'Shad Jokers Rains[http://inazuma-eleven.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Shadix7890_v2 ''' Einsatz] 16:31, August 8, 2013 (UTC) Re: Edits Umm...your example doesn't sound similar at all. Raundo and Ronodo don't even sound or look the same. They actually do make sense if you read them directly, and that's how romaji is typed. Angelo Gabrini Kattobi Defense 16:02, August 10, 2013 (UTC) You didn't really need to apologize, I myself tend to get arrogant because I know Japanese, so I should also apologize if I sounded rude. Angelo Gabrini Kattobi Defense 16:18, August 10, 2013 (UTC) Defence Hi Sam!! Sorry if I'm bothering you but I saw your edit summary on Teres's page and defence (UK) is also spelled defense (US). So both are are correct either way. defense sounds better to me though マジョレール ☆ディバインアロー☆ 03:34, August 15, 2013 (UTC) Ah okay I see! Well anyway, thanks for adding some of the Wii profiles! マジョレール ☆ディバインアロー☆ 03:43, August 15, 2013 (UTC) Re:Files Maybe thode two were more stretched than previous ones, but not all my re-uploaded files were bad f.e.: Yukie's-photo.gif, Gouenji Shuuyal.png, Akio Fudou 2.JPG, Kino aki.jpg, Shawn1.jpg and more. And quality isn't the most important! >:( Joltsen (talk) 07:47, August 17, 2013 (UTC) Re:Userpage I'm sorry, but I think you've mistaken something. My userpage IS following what the Manual of Style states: 5 images, 3 user boxes, and no main article templates. If there's any new rule that the Manual of Style hasn't updated yet, please inform me. '' Takato~Warfare Musician~Zephyr of Light'' 10:28, August 20, 2013 (UTC) Hang on though... The first User page rule in the Manual of Style only says "Limit the number of''' images'", it doesn't say anything about videos or files at all. Or is it might be that you're refering to something other than the User page section? ''' Takato~Warfare Musician~Zephyr of Light'' 10:42, August 20, 2013 (UTC) No it's Ok, you just need to ask Genda and Lord about this and then inform it to me, I'll see what I can do. '' Takato~Warfare Musician~Zephyr of Light'' 10:56, August 20, 2013 (UTC) Re: Amerikatairiku Senbatsu Wooahh I just noticed I left it as Amerika ooooops. Well the reason why I put it as one word is because the whole word in JP means "America" (as in both continents). However, since it would look kinda weird as Americatairiku putting it as America Tairiku is more correct. You're free to rename the page! '''マジョレール ☆ディバインアロー☆ 12:08, August 20, 2013 (UTC) Template In regard to this template: http://inazuma-eleven.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Portalskin I'm trying to figure out how this wiki has it that the box seems to go translucent when it's hovered over. I'm not sure that is what's happening, but basically, if you could help me figure out how to make this portalskin do that like the one's sued here: http://de.inazuma-eleven.wikia.com/wiki/Inazuma_Eleven_Wiki just as example, I'd be real grateful. KinkyKinniku (talk) 05:20, August 21, 2013 (UTC) So this then? /**For Portal **/ .portal { -moz-transition: all 0.3s linear; -webkit-transition: all 0.3s linear; -o-transition: all 0.3s linear; } .portal:hover { opacity:0.7; background:#ffffff; } KinkyKinniku (talk) 18:59, August 21, 2013 (UTC) Looking into it, what I meant further was, how can I get it to work like the one on the Dutch wiki with this code: .img { opacity:0.6; filter:alpha(opacity=60); /* For IE8 and earlier */ background:#4682B4; transition: opacity 0.5s; -moz-transition: opacity 0.5s; /* Firefox 4 */ -webkit-transition: opacity 0.5s; /* Safari and Chrome */ -o-transition: opacity 0.5s; /* Opera */ } .img:hover { opacity:1.0; filter:alpha(opacity=100); /* For IE8 and earlier */ } KinkyKinniku (talk) 19:18, August 21, 2013 (UTC) Decorating Profile Hey Sam! How are you? We haven't talked for a while, but I just want to ask you some stuff. First of all, can you teach me on the HTML stuff and templates? Second of all, I want to decorate my profile sort of like yours. I mean, not to copy off of you or anything, but I really like your idea. Can you tell me how you made your profile like all pink and stuff? Thanks^^ It would be greatly appreciated!(: Sincerely. ' 'Snow.angel97' 'God Hand' 'Majin The Hand' ' ' ' 00.33/08.28.2013 Wild Claw Ya Sam~! I see that you have uploaded the Wild Claw slideshow~ Although, the 8th pic isn't avaiable to see~ I wan to ask you if you could upload another version of that pic on the 8th file page, that will fix the problem~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Z Slash ' ' ' ' 10:03, August 28, 2013 (UTC) Sure~ I have deleted it~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Z Slash ' ' ' ' 10:15, August 28, 2013 (UTC) Okay~ The Soul template here is already made by Gouenji but you can make one on the Galaxy wiki~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Z Slash ' ' ' ' 10:28, August 28, 2013 (UTC) I don't think that is needed~ The colors aren't a problem for the eyes, so it should do it I guess~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Z Slash ' ' ' ' 10:35, August 28, 2013 (UTC) Ah okay~ Feel free to change it then and when you are done, please show it to me~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Z Slash ' ' ' ' 10:41, August 28, 2013 (UTC) Okay~ It is nice~! Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Z Slash ' ' ' ' 10:58, August 28, 2013 (UTC) Re: Decorating Profile Well not exactly copying your ideas, but like... redecorating it sort of thing. Or maybe you can just teach me the HTML and templates and all that stuff? Cause I really want to decorate my profile in some type of unique way. Thanks! ' 'Snow.angel97' 'God Hand' 'Majin The Hand' ' ' ' 23.41/08.28.2013 Problem? Hey Sam I was wondering something, the user Andrew he has some sort of problem with you and I know its none of my buissness however I cannot leave it alone after he said those things about you. I understand if you don't want me to get involved however I ask you to please tell me what happened between the 2 of you. I want to understand him a little bit better but he told me to ask you what happened. Please Sam. ' TsurugiFan16 Devil Burst Fire Tornado Bicycle Sword' 20:20, August 30, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for letting me know Sam, I understand and your right it is a stupid reason to leave, even if he says it wasn't just you but others then still theres clearly something that hes doing thats wrong. I'm not sure if he has left because he said he would stay and take part in my blog game however I don't know as he could easily quit at any time. Well even if he doesn't quit I do hope he leaves you a lone as the things he said about you are just wrong. BTW is there a reason why your profile picture and information on your user page are gone? ' TsurugiFan16 Devil Burst Fire Tornado Bicycle Sword' 13:45, September 1, 2013 (UTC) Help Greetings I hail from the ERB Wiki, you are an exellent codemaster, im not too bad myself, but I was wondering if you could help me with some CSS like the customized cursor, navigation, greetings, etc. You would be a great help! the CSS doesn't seem to be working http://epicrapbattlesofhistory.wikia.com/wiki/User:JPhil2.0 here I have put the coding :( it doesn't seem to work Uhhh test? So yeah you told me to test the signature by messaging you so? http://images.wikia.com/aceattorney/images/1/14/Apollo.png [[User:NishizonoNakata|'Paolo']] [[User talk:NishizonoNakata|'Perceive me']] 16:53/09.30.2013 Banned sam its me emma i dont know why im banned for can you get some admin to unbanned me please Emma50006 Ice Ground ' ' ' ' 10:54, October 1, 2013 (UTC) Welcome Back! Hey Sam! It's been some time hasn't it? Well welcome back to this wiki!(: ' 'Snow.angel97' 'The Earth' 'Big Bang' ' ' ' 02.21/10.2.2013 change signature excuse me sam can i ask you a favour can you please change my signature picture to kazemaru please thanks so much Emma Emma50006 Ice Ground ' ' ' ' 10:37, October 2, 2013 (UTC) Thank you Thank you sam Emma50006 Ice Ground ' ' ' ' 10:44, October 2, 2013 (UTC) Re: Welcome Back! It's alright!(: It's no big deal^^ And you're welcome :D ' 'Snow.angel97' 'The Earth' 'Big Bang' ' ' ' 01.32/10.3.2013 Btw Sam how do you make navigation bars? I'm really curious as to how you do it. Cause I kinda want it for myself too. Sorry for the trouble, and I really appreciate it :D ' 'Snow.angel97' 'The Earth' 'Big Bang' ' ' ' 02.43/10.3.2013 Lol well I don't really get it.. But like can you make me one? Sorry. How do you decorate your talk page? You are soo creative like I don't even... >.< I'd really appreciate it if you could make me a navigation bar. A really cool navigation bar XD Lol. Well sorry for the trouble again :P Sincerely, ' 'Snow.angel97' 'The Earth' 'Big Bang' ' ' ' 00.45/10.4.2013 Ban Um.. Hey Fubuki, let me just get this straight... I'm just an inocent person, ok? So please, un ban me when i turn 13. Eraluna11 (talk) 03:59, October 4, 2013 (UTC)Eraluna11Eraluna11 (talk) 03:59, October 4, 2013 (UTC) Help Alright, thank you Sam! :D I really owe it a lot to you cause you help me on like everything I've asked you to do. I really appreciate it Sam(: Thank you again! :D ' 'Snow.angel97' 'The Earth' 'Big Bang' ' ' ' 03.04/10.5.2013 Talk Page Sam can you please do my leave message thing like yours but pink not green thank you Emma50006 Ice Ground ' ' ' ' 06:22, October 5, 2013 (UTC) Navigation If you recall, you helped me with coding, well i'm here to ask if you can help me again, with the navigation I can't get the colors right. I want black on black with light grey writing but It's not working here's the page with the code http://epicrapbattlesofhistory.wikia.com/wiki/Template:JPhilHeader?action=edit thank you 02:08, October 10, 2013 (UTC) thank you sam, i would like it if you could fix it for me, it's gratly appreciated :) hi me again, can you make my masthead color and top navigation (entertainment, video games, etc.) black 23:29, October 10, 2013 (UTC) Thank you for all your help 15:41, October 12, 2013 (UTC) Talk Page Greetings Yeah hey Sam, just like what Emma said previously, how did you do that? Like, I don't want it to be exact, but it's so creative! And the thing inside your talk page. You really have a good amount of HTML and CSS knowledge in you. Where do you learn all these? And could you please help me make one of those and the nav bars too when you hav time? It would be greatly appreciated! Thank you! Sincerely, ' 'Snow.angel97' 'Tempest Blade' '00 Sword' ' ' ' 02.16/10.14.2013 Re: Happy Birthday! Thank you!! Sam! It means a lot!! ^^ Mira Tsuki Talk 09:12, October 14, 2013 (UTC) Nav Bar Oh thank you Sam! :D But I don't see the nav bar? Lol. ' 'Snow.angel97' 'Tempest Blade' '00 Sword' ' ' ' 02.33/10.15.2013 Hey Sam Eid Mubarak :D Shadix7890 V2 Shad Joker Rains ' 07:14, October 15, 2013 (UTC) Re:Happy Birthday! Thanks for wishing me happy birthday~! I really appreciate it~! 'Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Z Slash ' ' ' ' 14:28, October 15, 2013 (UTC) Thanks Thank you Sam so much :D ' TsurugiFan16 Devil Burst Fire Tornado Bicycle Sword' 21:49, October 15, 2013 (UTC) Nav Bar Oh, wait, actually if you were talking about the Nav Bar on my Talk Page, I wasn't talking about that, but I also appreciate that you did it:3 What I also meant was how you did the navigation bar on your user page. I also want that one as well. And but thank you for the one that you made on my Talk Page. (: ' 'Snow.angel97' 'Tempest Blade' '00 Sword' ' ' ' 23.39/10.15.2013 Hissatsu Pages Next time you add a hissatsu article, could you make sure to add the element like this: ? The template you used added the character category to hissatsu Angelo Gabrini Kattobi Defense 14:48, October 16, 2013 (UTC)